1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to angle sensors and particularly to an averaging type dynamic vertical angle sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional method of measuring moving vehicle roll requires a vertical gyro having two axes, and which is found to be substantially suitable in an aircraft environment where instantaneous vehicle roll and/or pitch information is required, even during prolonged high g (gravity) maneuvers. However, for certain types of vehicles such as tank vehicles or small ships, for example, only the filtered or averaged cant angle is desired because the instantaneous angle when utilized such as for firing computations may provide a substantial error. Because low frequency high g maneuvers are not possible with these types of systems, an inertial reference system is not required. Another type of vertical sensor that has been used for stationary vehicles is a pendulous static cant sensor in which the pendulum and the output device are attached to the frame of the vehicle. However, this pendulous type has been found to be unsuitable for fire control of moving vehicles, because the pendulum responds instantaneously to vehicle disturbances. It would be a substantial advantage to the art to have a simplified and reliable vertical sensor that would provide an average value of the angle with a high degree of accuracy.